Tonterias
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Antes de Harry, antes de Dean, incluso antes de Michael estuvo Colin... Su primera Tonteria. One-Shot GW/CC


**Hola ¿Que tal?**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo One-Shot sobre Ginny inspirado en una situacion personal.**

**Espero que les guste.**

_**Tonterías**_

Toda la vida había soñado con el día en que se enamorara, con ese día en el que su mundo dejara de girar en torno al sol para hacerlo alrededor de ese chico especial que sin darse cuenta había llegado a su vida hacía ya algunos años, cambiando su forma de ver las cosas, de percibirlas, modificando sus sentimientos, causando toda una revolución en su interior.

¿Cómo evitar sonrojarse cuando él le hablaba mirándola a los ojo? ¿Cómo no ponerse nerviosa cuando se sentaba a su lado? Sencillamente era imposible que su estomago no se llenara de mariposas cuando alguien lo nombraba o cuando lo veía en los pasillos del colegio e incluso en su casa.

Ginny suspiró dejando su pluma sobre el pergamino. La Sala Común estaba llena de Gryffindors hablando o terminando deberes atrasados mientras los últimos rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas cuando se abrió el hueco del retrato dándole paso a _él_, a Harry. Estaba conversando con Ron y Hermione, de seguro sobre la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que cada vez se encontraba más y más cerca. Pero ella pocas veces les prestaba atención a su hermano y la castaña; Ginny Weasley estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, y era él quien sin saberlo causaba sus suspiros de ensoñación.

Durante un segundo la mirada de Harry se encontró con la de ella, quien avergonzada por haberlo estado mirando tan fijamente, fingió buscar a alguien por la sala pero aun así el corazón se le aceleró cuando él le sonrió en forma de saludo.

Ginny intentó responderle intentando mostrarse distraída. Para nadie era un secreto que desde el primer momento Harry le llamó la atención; quizás no siempre estuvo enamorada de él, ya que no cree en esas tonterías del _amor a primera vista_, pero siempre le gustó, siempre estuvo más que atraída por el-niño-que-sobrevivió, y poco a poco eso esa atracción se había convertido en algo fuerte; mucho más fuerte.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con melancolía: Harry era el chico al que quería para pasar el resto de su vida; pero al parecer ella no era la chica para él que solo la veía como una amiga, y quizás peor, como la hermana de su mejor amigo. Otro suspiro, por supuesto habían otros problemas, como el que Harry gustara de la odiosa de Cho Chang; lo sabía porque Hermione se lo había dicho luego que él intentara invitarla al baile de navidad.

- Espero que ese suspiro haya sido pensando en mi – Comentó Colin bromeando.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por quién más va a ser? - Le siguió el juego con una sonrisa. Era común ellos que se trataran así; y era común en Ginny desenvolverse mejor con cualquier chico que no fuese Harry.

Su compañero se sentó a su lado y observó lo que ella había escrito en el pergamino minutos antes: habían dos líneas de una supuesta redacción de herbología, el resto eran garabatos, tachones y figuritas que sin notarlo había trazado mientras pensaba en Harry.

- ¡Huyy! Alguien como que está enamorada – Comentó. Ginny sonrió contestando con sencillez.

- Es posible – Miró a Harry fugazmente, pero Colin no pareció notarlo.

- ¿Sabes? Últimamente he estado pensando en conquistar a una chica. – Comentó pensativo.

- ¿Estas pensando en ponerme los cuernos? – Preguntó fingiendo indignación - ¡Y me lo dices en mi cara! – Colin rió por lo bajo.

- Pero tengo un problema – Continuó él sin hacerle caso al comentario de Ginny - ¿Tú crees que pueda gustarle cuando ella parece estar enamorada de otro?

- ¡Claro! ¿Porque no? – Contestó ¡Claro que era posible! Y lo sabía por experiencia: Gustar no es lo mismo que enamorarse y aunque ella estaba segura de estar enamorada de Harry, se había sentido atraída por otros chicos; era como un interés un tanto más superficial que sentía por otros, en especial por él que era su mejor amigo. – Ambos conceptos son muy diferentes – Continuó – Y estoy segura que le gustas a muchas chicas en el colegio.

-Pero yo no quiero gustarle a muchas chicas – Comentó él – Quiero gustarle a _ella_ – Ginny sonrió de lado. Colin solía ser un chico muy agradable y con bonitos sentimientos que por lo general temía expresar; por eso ese chico le atraía fácilmente: era un encanto.

- Eres muy lindo ¿Te lo habían dicho? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa que él le respondió con una un tanto tímida.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Si, siempre lo he pensado

- ¿Pero soy suficientemente lindo como para… - Dudó – Gustarte?

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó la pelirroja sonriente; no era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta; de hecho Ginny jamás jugaba de esa manera con otro que no fuera él; si sus conversaciones fuesen en serio ellos serían los novios más cariñosos y melosos de la historia de Hogwarts; pero nunca hablaban en serio… no estrictamente.

- Eso es bueno – Aceptó él pero estaba muy nervioso ¿Por qué Colin lo estaría? Siempre que jugaban de esa manera terminaban riendo de sus propias palabras, de sus tonterías. Pero esta vez no estaba tonteando con sus palabras. Colin hablaba en serio y se lo demostró al eliminar lentamente las distancias, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Ginny se paralizó; ni por la mente le habría pasado nunca que las palabras de Colin siempre que jugaban a ser novios, fuesen reales y sin embargo no le molestaba; al contrario los labios de Colin se sentían cálidos y dulces entre los suyos, moviéndose con delicadeza como si temiera lastimarle.

¡Por Merlín, era su primer beso! Y aunque en un principio sintió la duda, solo le tomó un segundo en darse cuenta que quería corresponderle; solo un segundo para decidirse en acoplar sus labios con los suyos ignorando sorprendidos murmullos de los sorprendidos Gryffindors que los veían.

Ella estaba enamorada de Harry, pero él no le correspondía; quería a Colin y él a ella, pero era no solo eso: con Colin podía ser ella misma, sin intimidaciones, podía ser Ginny Weasley sin problemas.

Solo una sonrisa radiante era visible en el rostro del chico al separarse; ella le sonrió sonrojada, sin saber muy bien que decir. Se preocupó un poco por que Ronald la hubiese visto por lo que le buscó con la mirada, pero ni él ni Harry estaban en la Sala; y Hermione le sonreía desde la parte baja de las escaleras de los chicos.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Colin, ella volvió la mirada a él que esperaba su respuesta. Harry era un tonto que no se daba cuenta de lo que ella sentía; y ella era una tonta que no quería como se merecía a un chico tan magnífico como Colin.

Lo besó tímidamente de nuevo como toda respuesta; después de todo, las tontas hacen tonterías.

**_OOO_OOO_**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Si les gustó espero sus Reviews :P jajajajajajajaja**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos =D**

**P.D. Si alguno lee **_"Cuando La Sangre LLama"_** les digo que ya el capi está casi listo, solo que estuve unos días sin compu y eso me retrasó u.u lo mismo para **_"Velivam: Entre el amor y el deber"_

**P.D.2: A los que no leen ninguna de esas historia, le invito a pasarce por ellas :P**


End file.
